1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having high signal transmission rate.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic products need to be miniaturized and have high signal transmission rate. Conventionally, in order to have a high signal transmission rate, two or more traditional electrical connectors are pieced together. However, the pieced electrical connector often occupies a relatively large space so that cannot meet the requirement of miniaturization. Furthermore, the process of piecing together the traditional electrical connectors often needs to take a great quantity of manpower and material resources so that results in too high manufacture cost and lower productivity.